1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates an enclosure for user access to restricted cabled systems, such as cabled communication and computer networks, especially in a manner in which multiple user access at a given time is precluded and security status of the enclosure is visually apparent.
2. Background Information
In many company and government facilities, it is important for the employees to have access to exterior and interior secure computer networks, communication networks and other electronic systems. It is also important, however, for access to such systems out to be controlled and limited as to the identification of the people who are allowed to have such access, to have a means of insuring that the system is kept secure and that it can be determined who is using the system and when the system is accessible.
At such company and government workplace facilities, access to a computer, electronic or communications network system is through computer terminals which are permanently linked to the system, which may be internal or external to the office or location. While such linkages are convenient they are also quite insecure because it is difficult to tell when a computer is on, who is attached to the system at any time, and when the system is inaccessible.
In view of the current need for a high level of security in communication, computer and other electronic systems, businesses and government agencies have been seeking devices which can allow access to such systems but which can provide a great deal of control of security and identification of the system users. In particular the U.S. government agencies have issued a number of guidelines and specifications for secure access enclosures through which users must access the systems. The requirements are such that the secure enclosures must prevent unauthorized access, must limit access only to people who are authorized to access the system through the enclosure and must provide clear indications of when system access has become insecure.